Halloween with You
by hiyaitskerry
Summary: Barry/Jack pairing one shot for Halloween, just for fun.


**Halloween with you**

**I've never tried writing a one shot for this pairing but seeing as it was Halloween yesterday I decided to give it a go when this idea popped in to my head. The pairing is Barry Barry and Jack McAlister.**

"Slow down, you've already had two of them," Jack chastised his boyfriend of five months as he greedily ate his way through another Mars bar. With his Mother Susan away out for the night, she had left the boys in charge of the tricker treaters and with the clock striking 9 o'clock, the idea of any other dressed up children turning up to the door was unlikely.

"Party pooper, it's Halloween," Barry replied childishly, his mouth full of sticky chocolate. Jack rolled his eyes, sometimes his boyfriend resembled the behaviour of a child, he found it cute though. Despite Barry's 'bad boy' reputation. He was the perfect partner for him.

"Yes, I am aware of that but you'll end up with toothache," Jack replied with laughter as he opened the wrapper of a snicker bar "Eat ya snickers, ya always turn in to a right diva when ya hungry," Barry laughed oat his own joke as he polished off another bar of chocolate. "I'm not a diva, I'm just wise," Jack retorted, placing a kiss down his boyfriends jawline, and leaning in to him as Barry flickered through the channels in the horror section.

"We are not watching that," Jack exclaimed as Barry clicked on a paranormal activity film.

"Aw come on babe, it ain't even that scary...don't be chicken'" Barry replied in his thick scouse accent. "I'll protect ya," Barry giggled, as he switched the lights off in the living room to make it a more spookier atmosphere. "yeah right," Jack laughed "You almost wet yourself just by watching Caspar the 'friendly' ghost" Jack said making quote marks with his fingers, playfully shoving Barry by the shoulders. "Did not," Barry said in defence. "Did too," Jack replied picking up a handful of skittles and flinging them at Barry, them landing in his lap. Barry as expected just picked them up one by one tossing them in the air and catching them in his voice. Jack rolled his eyes, the movie began to play, luckily for Barry and to jacks displeasure Barry had turned it over just in time for the movie starting. "Great," Jack said sarcastically. Barry laughed and pulled Jack closer to him.

They watched the movie until the halfway point where Barry had his eyes glued to the screen, however Jack was hiding his face under his boyfriends leather jacket with a cushion on top. Barry couldn't help laugh at his boyfriends dispense, which lead to the idea of winding Jack up a little, he was cuter than ever when he was wound up.

"Just going to get a drink babe, want one?" He asked as he moved on to his feet, the film still Playing. "Mmhmmm" came jacks reply, Barry laughed to himself taking that as yes, he headed to the kitchen and got two cans of coke from the fridge, as he re-entered the living room he placed the cans quietly and carefully on the coffee table and sneaked up behind Jack without letting his boyfriend be aware of his presence in the room. Barry stood behind where Jack was sitting and suddenly lay his hands on his shoulders "BOOO"

Jacks horrified scream filled the living room and Barry turned the light on before bucking in laughter as his boyfriend leapt off the couch, screaming like a little girl. It was a pretty hilarious sight, although Jack didn't think so "You idiot, you nearly gave me a heart attack,". Barry continued laughing. "it's a good thing that am trained in first aid then init?" Barry stated through his laughter "No you're not," Jack gave his boyfriend a weird look. "I know," Barry smirked, patting Jack playfully on the back. Jack shrugged away and glared at Barry. "Aww come on you can't stay mad at me forever," Barry teased, his boyfriend raised his eyebrows "you want a bet?" And with that he took his own can of coke and sat on the other side of the room away from Barry. Barry just huffed and sat down with his own drink, he knew what Jack was like when he was in a mood. "You can't stay mad at me on our first Halloween together," Barry opened his can and it exploded all down the front of him, he cursed to himself. "Thats Karma, you know," said Jack. "Thought you weren't talking to me?" Barry retorted as he grabbed some napkins from the table to wipe himself down with.

"I'm not,"

Twenty minutes later Barry crept over to the couch Jack was perched on and sat beside him, he sat in since for a few minutes. Before putting his head on jacks shoulder. Jack looked down and tried to keep a straight face, he was still in a mood with Barry. But he couldn't help but melt at how cute his boyfriend could be sometimes. "you're a big sook you do know that?" Jack laughed, looking down at Barry's big eyes. "Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Barry smiled hopefully. "I didn't say that," the other boy replied in a serious tone. Barry's smile faded and his eyes looked sad. Jack smirked "Oh I'm kidding come here you idiot," he laughed placing a loving kiss on Barry's lips. Barry smiled into the kiss as he moved his lips down jacks neck. Jack smiled at his boyfriends soft lips contacting his skin "Happy Halloween Babe," his smiled widened, before he attacked Barry's lips once more.


End file.
